Girlboy
by Rosazula
Summary: What if the boys and girls go to a seperate school?Hinata, Tenten, Ino and Sakura have a mission: go undercover to the boy school.. as a boy! :P I think you predict what happens... if not... READ AND REVIEW PLZZ! :TenxNeji NaruxHina InoxShika SasxSak
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto….

Girl….Boy is about the girls….they go undercover to the Ninja Academy…as a boy!

The girls go to Kunochi school, lead by Tsunade. The boys go to the Ninja academy, lead by Jiraya.

Pairings: probably NejixTenten NarutoxHinata SasukexSakura InoxShikamaru

Chapter 1) meet Tristan, Sam, Harry and Ian!

'Jeez, this must be the worst mission ever.' Sakura said while she put the ear thing in her ear and checked if everything was right. 'Sakura, remember the mission: be a boy! We have to find the secret scrolls.' Tenten said. 'Ok, here we go girls! Good luck to you all.' And they took a step forward.

'Because now.' Tenten's voice became deeper. 'We're going to school on the Ninja academy.'

They walked to Jiraya's office. 'Come in.' Someone said when Sakura knocked on the door. They walked in and saw The Boss. 'Welcome to the Ninja Academy.' He said. 'I hope you guys have a good time…I'll call the other guys who will form a pair with you.' he clapped with his hands a few times and boys appeared. 'Yes, sir?' they asked. 'Boys, this are your new teammates.' The boys turned around and the girls gasped. "Oh my god." Sakura thought. "Geez!" Tenten thought. "He?!" Hinata thought. "Wow." Was Ino's inner reaction. 'Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru. Meet Sam, Tristan, Harry and Ian.' The boys shook their hands. 'Sasuke, you are a pair with Sam. Neji, you're a pair with Tristan. Naruto, form a pair with Harry and Shikamaru if a pair with Ian. Show the guys the school and that.' They nodded and walked out the room, each of them another way. 'Erhm…where's the toilet?' Tenten asked. 'There.' Neji pointed. 'I'll be back in a second.' And she went to the toilet.

'Eehm…where's the toilet?' Ino asked. 'There.' Shikamaru pointed.

'Where's the bathroom?' Sakura asked. 'Over there.' Was Sasuke's reaction.

'I'll be back in a minute.' 'Eehm…where's the toilet?' Hinata asked. 'There.' Naruto pointed and she walked to the toilet.

'T to S to h to I, can you hear me?' Tenten whispered. 'S to H to I to T, I hear you loud and clearly.' Sakura said. 'H to S to T to I, I can hear you.' Hinata said. 'I to H to S to T. I'm here.' Ino said. 'Ok, you know what to do…good luck and if you need something, just say it.' 'Yo, good luck!' they all said and went back to their partner.

'This is the gym.' Neji said when he showed Tenten the gym. 'Geez…it's big.' She said, surprised. Neji grinned. 'Shall I show you something?' he asked and she nodded. He took her to the back of the gym and opened a door. 'Don't tell this to anyone…I'm not allowed to bring you here.' He said and turned on the light. 'Holy crap…' Tenten said. The room was full of…weapons. Weapons, weapons and weapons. 'Wow.' She said. 'This is so cool.' Neji grinned. 'You sound girlish…"this is so cool…"' he said. 'Don't do that with others…they would think that you are gay or something.' He said and Tenten grinned. 'I'm not gay…trust me…'

'This is our trophy-room.' Sasuke said with no emotion in his voice. 'Geez…don't you have any emotion or something?' Sakura asked sarcastically. Sasuke looked at her with anger in his eyes. 'Watch it…you're just new here and I have a lot of power in this school…so don't think you're funny.' Sakura was a bit shocked but said: 'Hey, you're not my boss or something. I might be new, but you can't tell me what to do.' Sasuke smirked. 'Why not? I think the boys will make your stay in the Ninja Academy a hell if you don't do what I say.' Sakura turned her back to him. 'Why…are you going to tell them I'm new or something?' she asked. 'No…but I don't think you're going to like you if I tell them you're gay.' Sakura laughed. 'Who says I'm gay?' she asked. 'I'll tell the guys that you're gay…I don't care if that's true or not. I only know they'll make your life feel like hell.' Sasuke grinned. He liked if he could scare people. 'You don't scare me.' Sakura said. 'I'm not from sugar or something. If you think I am…think again.' Sasuke looked at her. "Who is he?" he thought.

'Uhm…what do you want to see?' Naruto asked. 'Nothing special.' Hinata said. Naruto grinned. 'I'll show you your house. Well, our house. Jiraya told us that you are going to live with us.' Hinata blushed. "Damn." She thought. 'Well, this is our house!' Hinata looked up. 'What the heck…it's bit.' Naruto smiled and opened the door. 'Uhm…don't pay attention on the mess please.' 'OH MY GOD! EVERYWHERE MESS!' Hinata yelled. Everywhere, everywhere it was messy. Living room: old pizza boxes, clothes, plates, cups and dust. Kitchen…a lot of dirty plates. His room: full off dirty clothes ("IIIEEUW!!! HIS UNDERWEAR!!") 'Uhm…this is your room.' Naruto opened the door. "If this rook is also a mess, I'll kill him." Hinata thought. 'Uhm…I've cleaned it a bit.' Hinata was surprised. 'This is probably the cleanest room in the house, isn't it?' Naruto grinned. 'I think so….'

'This is our house.' Shikamaru opened the door and they walked upstairs. Shikamaru opened one door. 'This is your room.' And he looked at the baggage of Ino. 'Hey, unpack your stuff…I have to go back to the Jiraya.' And he walked away. Ino sighed and checked if he was really gone. 'I to S to T to H. Are you there?' she asked as she looked in the mirror. Ian looked back on her. Ian had long blonde hair, had a normal black pants and a dark purple shirt. No reaction. Ino sighed.

'How was it?' 'Ok…the only thing is that this bandage is killing my breasts.' 'Wow…how terrible…' 'It is…I never knew being a boy was so…difficult…' 'It really is yeah…' 'Over and out..' 'Over and out, good luck girls.'

'Survived. The 1st day.'

Rosazula: that was chapter 1!!! Did ya like it?? I hope so…

Plz review!!

Love,

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!! Enjoy!!

Chapter 2: doing their own thing.

Hinata sighed. Finally, she was free from that talk-a-lot guy. She unpacked her clothes and put them in the closet. She turned her ear thing on and said: 'H to T to I to S, can someone hear me?' she checked her new her. Harry grinned back to her. Harry had long, black hair with blue eyes. (viva la lenses…) Harry wore normal black pants and a dark blue shirt. 'T to H. I can hear you.'

Tenten sighed when she finished unpacking. She looked in the mirror. 'Finally, someone to talk with.' She heard Hinata saying. 'I can't hear that guy anymore…he talks a lot, serious!' Tenten laughed. 'My problems is that my teammate doesn't say anything.' She said. 'S to I to T to H, can someone hear me?'

Sakura was desperate. 'S to I to T to H, can someone hear me?' she asked while she looked in the mirror. Sam looked back. Sam had red hair with a long red shirt and black pants. 'H to S, I can hear you.' she heard Hinata. 'T to S, I can hear you.' Tenten said. Sakura smiled. 'Help me.' She said. 'My partner tries to kill me.' she heard the other ones gasping. 'Not literately…but he says that he will tell everyone that I'm gay.' Tenten blew. 'Geez… I almost had a heart attack man…' she said.

Ino tried one more time. 'I to T to H to S, can someone hear me?' 'T to I, I can hear you.' Tenten said. 'S to I, yup, I'm here.' Sakura said. 'H to I, what's your problem?' Hinata said. Ino smiled. 'I'm so happy I can talk normal to someone.' 'Huh? Why?' Tenten asked. 'Well, I think my partner ate a wordbook at his birth.' Hinata giggled. 'My partner only eats Ramen.' She said. 'And he is as dumb as I don't know what.'

Footsteps.

'Over and out!' they all said and the door opened. 'Are you coming?' the guys asked and they nodded.

'So where do you actually come from?' Naruto asked as they left the school. 'I'm form here…but I never went to school.' Hinata said. It was the truth. She was a spoiled, rich girl. It was good Kurenai took her to school. 'Why didn't I see you around then?' Naruto asked. 'I never came outside…my father forbid me.' Also true. Her father didn't let her do anything without a bodyguard or something. 'Oioi…your life doesn't sound good.' Naruto said as they went to the Ramen stand. 'Get whatever you want…I'll treat you!'

'Come let's go away.' Sasuke said as they walked outside. 'Where do you want to go?' Sakura asked. 'Just somewhere…I hate school.' He said. But then…. 'SASUKE! THERE YOU ARE!' they looked around and saw… 'FUREAKING HEACK! FANGIRLS!' Sasuke yelled. 'Run, or you'll die!' he said and Sakura ran away. She knew what she had to do. "Viva la fangirls and fanboys…thank you, fanboys, for training!" she thought as she passed Sasuke. 'What?!' he said and they both run away.

'And that is Sasuke with the fangirls.' Neji said when a large group girls came by. Tenten grinned. She saw Sakura running. "She probably thanks the fanboys for chasing her all the time." She thought. 'Hey, I have to pick up some things at my old house.' Neji said and went to a house. "Wait…this is Hinata's house!' she thought. "Are they related?!" Neji opened the door and walked to the living room. 'Hiashi-sama.' He said when thew saw Hiashi, the father of Hinata. 'Neji.' Hiashi said. 'Is this your teammate?' Neji nodded. Hiashi looked at her. 'His name is Tristan. He's new here.' He said. Hiashi nodded. 'Just get your clothes.' He said and Neji ran upstairs. 'Ok, see you, uncle Hiashi see you Hinabi.' He said. Tenten gave Hinabi a sign, the do you recognize me sign, they once learned her. Hinabi nodded and grinned at her.

'Do you ever do something else than looking at the sky?' Ino asked her team mate. 'Why are you so troublesome?' he asked while he closed his eyes. Ino and Shikamaru were on the roof of their room. Staring at the sky. "He's so boring." Ino thought and sighed again. 'Can't we do something else or something? I'm bored.' Shikamaru still stared at he sky. 'We can do sparring, if you like to.' He said and Ino nodded. She walked to the other side of the roof and attacked, before Shikamaru could move. Suddenly, she couldn't move. 'What have you done?' she asked. Shikamaru grinned. 'You're trapped…in my shadow.' They both looked down. 'Shadow.' Ino understood. Shikamaru lied down again. Ino lied down too. 'And now,' Shikamaru said. 'Shut your mouth.' He released her and she looked at the sky too. "Wow." She thought.

'How was your 2nd day?' 'Fine.' 'Did you see something?' 'No…' **sigh** 'I want you girls to get out of that building as soon as possible.' 'We first have t accomplish the mission.' 'I can get you out of there.' 'No! We have a misison, we have to accomplish it!' 'I agree with her.' 'But…' 'No! We need that scrolls… they stole it from us, we steal it back.' 'Ok…be careful with looking for them…' 'We war always…we are Kunochi's…' 'Ok…Over and out.'

'Survived 2nd day.'

Rosazula: that was the 2nd chapterrr!!

Review plzz!!

Love,

Xx


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto…

Chapter 3: Training. 

'Stand up!' Sasuke yelled at Sakura. Sakura looked at her teammate with anger in her eyes. 'Geez…relax man.' Sasuke smirked. 'Stand up, weakling.' Sakura jumped up and quickly threw 3 kunai's. 'Too slow!' he yelled and dodged them. 'Don't let your guard down!' he said and threw 3 back. Sakura dodged them too, ran to him and kicked him in the air. 'Too slow!' she yelled. Sasuke was surprised. He didn't knew she could do that. 'Don't let your guard down!' she yelled and she threw a senbon to him. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?! Come on, I'm not Naruto!" Sasuke thought and ran. Sakura looked around. "Where is that guy?" she asked herself as she let her kunai down. 'Don't let your guard down.' Sasuke said as he pressed his kunai softly into her throat.

'Oi, Sasuke! Let Sam go!' Naruto yelled. Sasuke let her go. 'Mind your own business, Naruto! And don't you have to get your breakfast or something?' Naruto grinned. 'Geez…why are you so hyperactive so early in the morning?' he asked while he shook his head. 'Me, hyperactive?' Sasuke asked as he let Sakura go. 'Look at yourself.' Sakura took her chance. 'Don't let your guard down.' She whispered in his ear. Sasuke grinned. 'Good.' He said. 'Let me go.' Sakura let him go and he tackled her on the ground. 'Damnd!' Sakura said and Sasuke smirked. 'Get up. We're going to eat.'

Hinata looked at Sasuke, who tackled Sakura. 'Is he always like that?' she asked. 'Trust me, he is nice right now…' Naruto said. 'And I know what he does and what not…I'm his best friend.' Hinata's eyes widened. 'Best friend of…him?' Naruto grinned. 'Yeah…I know…'

Shikamaru woke up and looked in the other room. Empty. 'Geez.' He said and stood up. 'Ian! Where are you?' he walked downstairs. Ino was making pancakes. 'Sorry, I was hungry.' Ino said. "Hmmm….maybe this isn't that troublesome." He thought.

'Come, let's go to school.' Neji said and they walked to school. 'What do we have to do today?' Tenten asked. 'Well, in our school, we have 1 mentor per 4 groups. And our mentor is Kakashi and the other ones are Naruto and Harry, Sasuke and Sam and Shikamaru with Ian.' Tenten nodded. 'Ok…' they walked to the forest, where Shikamaru and Ino and Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura were. 'Hey!' Tenten said. Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Naruto said: 'Yo!'

'Where is that mentor?' Ino asked. 'Be patient.' Shikamaru sighed. 'He's late!' Shikamaru sighed more. 'He's always late…' Ino almost exploded. 'If I have to wait for 10 more…' 'Yo.' Kakashi appeared. 'Sorry I'm late, I had to…' 'YEA RIGHT!' the boys yelled. 'He always try to talk himself out of this.' Kakashi smiled. 'Sorry.' He said. 'But, let's begin the training. Harry and Naruto, you are going to train with focussing chakra, I don't care what you do. Sasuke and Sam, you two are going to spar. Neji and Tristan, you are going to work with kunai's and senbon's. Ian and Shikamaru are going to work with their combat.' He took out his Icha Icha book and leaned on a tree. 'COME ON! MOVE YOUR ASSES!' and they were gone.

'How was it?' 'Cool…we've met our mentor.' 'Who?' 'Kakashi.' 'KAKASHI?!' 'Uhuh…he's good…only…perverted…' 'Ooh geez… you mean…Hatake Kakashi?!' 'Uhuh…you know him?' 'No…he's the ex of…uhm…' 'Who?' 'Anko.' 'HE'S THE EX OF ANKO?!' 'Uhm… yes.' 'Hm… she's right…he's cute.' 'Iuew. He's like 100 years old.' 'Over and out girls…good luck!' 'Yo…' 'Hey, lady Tsunade.' 'Hm?' 'Please don't tell Anko I said Kakashi is like 100 years old.' 'Why not?' 'Uhm…she still likes him a bit and…I still want to live for like…80 years more?' 'Uhm…ok… good luck!' 'Over and out.'

'Survived: day 3.'

Rosazula: Chapter 3 finished!! Yay!!

Plz review!!

Love,

xx


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto… 

Chapter 4: 24/7

'What day is it?' 'Saturday.' 'Hn.' Sasuke and Sakura were eating breakfast. And it was boring. Sakura played with her knife while Sasuke looked at her. "He's not…like the others. There's something different about him." He thought. "He acts different than others…" he grinned. 'Catch..' he said and threw a knife. Sakura caught the knife and threw if back. 'You're getting bored.' She said. 'Oh, why?' Sasuke asked. Nobody tells him he's boring…he is the Uchiha! The Uchiha who survived… 'Well…it's like, be alert, catch this, catch that, watch it… you surprise me all the time and…I get use to it.' Sasuke grinned. 'Well…' he said. 'Let's chill then.' Sakura looked at him, surprised. 'I'll call the other guys. Tonight we're going out.' He walked to the phone and rang Naruto.

'Ok, cool. We'll be at yours on 20.00' He hang up. 'Who was that?' Hinata asked. 'Sasuke. If we are coming to 24/7 tonight.' Hinata's eyes widened. 'Uhm…24/7? The club?' Naruto smirked. 'Of course…do we have another club in Konoha?' Hinata sweatdropped anime-style. 'Ok…' she said.

'Yes, ok.' Shikamaru hung up. 'So troublesome.' He said. 'What's now so troublesome?' Ino asked. 'Well…Sasuke asked if we can come to 24/7 tonight.' Ino grinned. 'The club? Cool.' Shikamaru gave her a so-troublesome-glance. 'Hmpf.' He said. 'We are going tonight.' Ino said. 'Yes boss.' Shikamaru rolled with his eyes.

'Tristan.' Neji knocked on the door of Tristan's/Tenten's room. Tenten opened the door. 'Hmm?' she asked. 'We're going to the club 24/7 tonight.' 'Ok.' Neji looked in the room. 'What are you doing?' he asked when he said something blinking. 'Uhm…cleaning my weapons.' Neji smirked. 'You're crazy.'

'H to T to I to S, can someone hear me?' 'T to H, I can hear you.' 'Oh, my, god…are you coming too tonight?' 'Yes…what's wrong?' 'Uhm yes…I am not going to dance with a girl.' 'Why?' 'If someone comes too close, they might see we're not really boys.' 'Ofph…I didn't look it that way.' 'Now what?' 'I to S to T to H, can someone hear me?' 'T to I, I'm here.' 'H to I, coming in.' 'Hey girls!' 'I, H doesn't want to dance with a girl tonight.' 'Uhm…me neither…! 'Oh geez.' … 'S to T to H to I, can someone hear me?' 'I to S.' 'H to S.' 'T to S.' … 'What's wrong?' 'If someone comes near to us, they can see we're fake.' 'Uhm…' 'I KNOW!' 'H! relax!' 'Ohm,ok…we can use shadow clone, perhaps?' 'Can we use that for…4 hours?' 'Uhm…I think so…' 'I hope so…' 'Over and out.'

They walked in the club. Sasuke walked to the bar and asked for 8 beer. 'Here.' And he handed it over to the others. The boys checked girls. 'That one?' 'Too slutty.' 'She?' 'Ugly.' 'That one?' 'Fangirl.' Naruto shook hi head. 'You're not gay, aren't you?' he asked and Sasuke knocked his head. 'No, dobe!' Hinata grinned and walked to the toilet. 'Kage bunshin no jutsu!' she whispered when she locked the door. Harry appeared. She smirked and put the wig off, changed clothes and put on other make up. 'Party time.' She said and checked if no one was there. She put the wig and wig behind some plants and went to the dancefloor. Harry walked back to the boys.

Sakura saw Hinata and gave her a wink. "My turn!" she thought and did the same as Hinata. Sam walked back to the rest and Sakura went to Hinata. Ino grinned and made also a clone. Ian walked back and Ino was ready to party. Tenten rolled with her eyes when she saw her friends dancing. 'They are hot!' Naruto pointed at them. Tenten smirked. 'I'm going to the toilet.' She said.

'This feels good!' Sakura shouted and the others nodded. 'Long time ago that we went out!' Hinata said and they grinned as they moved on the song. Then, someone put a hand on Tenten's shoulder. Tenten looked who it was. "I'm going to kick your ass!" she thought but when she saw who it was… a white face with white eyes grinned at her. 'Hey, beauty. You look very familiar…oh, now I remember! You look like my next girlfriend.' Tenten grinned and Neji smiled at her. 'Is it ok if I dance with you?' he asked. Tenten smiled seductively. 'Of coarse.' She whispered. She smirked and thought "I like to play a game!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. 'Hey, cutie. May I dance with you?' Sakura smiled and nodded. This was another Sasuke she knew. The one she knew was…arrogant and emotionless… this Sasuke was…hot and sexy. He put his arm around her waist and gave her a small kiss in her neck. 'You're a good dancer.' He whispered.

Ino raised one eyebrow. 'What?' she asked. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. 'Uhm…I'm not good at this…' Ino smiled. 'uhm…oh, this is so troublesome…uhm…you look cute, may I dance with you?' Shikamaru blushed a bit. 'Of coarse.' Ino gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Shikamaru grinned.

'You are the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen.' Hinata turned around. "WTF?! NARUTO?!' the blonde smiled at her. 'Uhm…may I dance with you?' Hinata blushed and said: 'Ok.' Naruto pulled her softly closer. 'You don't have to be scared of me…I don't bite…well…not yet.' Hinata giggled.

Rosazula: (): ) heheheheh…

Plz review!

Love,

xx


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto….

Chapter 5: The morning after: FLASHBACKS!

Sasuke woke up. 'Hn.' Was the only thing he could say. He walked downstairs and saw Sam watching tv. 'Where were you yesterday?' Sasuke asked, after he drank some water. Sam looked up. 'Oh, I went dancing with some chicks.' He said and stared back at the tv. Sasuke sat down on the other couch and looked at his teammate. 'No, I'm not gay.' Sakura said and Sasuke smirked. 'I know…I just wanted to scare you a bit.' Sakura looked at the boy. He didn't look too good. He looked tired. "But, cute." She thought. 'I am not scared of you.' she said. Sasuke smirked. 'I know. And you know? You are really different from other guys. You are…not scared of me. Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji are the only ones who aren't scared of me. Oh and the fangirls…but that's another story.' Sakura smirked. 'So, did you have fun yesterday?' he asked and Sakura nodded. 'Well…did you score a telephone number?' Sakura shook her head. The lie about the "chicks" was ok… "I think he believes me…" she thought. 'Too bad for you, buddy.' Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes as he leaned back. 'I've met the girl of my dreams.' Sakura's eyes widened. "FCK?!" she thought. Sasuke stared at the ceiling. 'She's cute, beautiful, has a cute ass and is very good dancer. And she's not a fangirl and… she's not afraid of me.' He sighed. 'I didn't got her telephone number…but I would do everything to get it.' Sakura was shocked. "What have I done?" she thought. 'Too bad for me, I drank to much alcohol, so I can't remember everything.' Sasuke closed his eyes again. 'But, I still remember her smile, face, sweet scent and…her kiss…'

//FLASHBACK\\

'I didn't drank too much!' Sasuke said and almost tripped over a rock. Sakura giggled. 'Ok, maybe I drunk much…but not too much!' Sakura giggled again. Sasuke stopped and pressed her against him. 'I'll walk you home.' He said as he kissed in her neck. Sakura pushed him away. 'No, you can't come to me.' Sasuke looked at her, with lust in his eyes. 'I never said you had an option.' He said and she smirked. Sasuke stared at her lips. Her pink, perfect lips. 'Sakura?' he asked. Sakura looked at him. She saw he blushed a bit. 'May…may I kiss you?' Sakura nodded and Sasuke pressed his lips on hers. 'Hmmnn…' he moaned and he pressed her more against him. 'If you don't want me to walk you home, I'll bring you home.' He whispered when they had to breath. Sakura hugged him and whispered: 'Bye, Sasuke.'

And she vanished.

Sasuke looked around. "Damnd." He thought. "Where is she?"

Sakura heard the door open and close. She heard Sasuke walking to his room. She smiled and walked to the mirror. She had a wonderful night. There was only one question. What was that feeling in her stomach? 'S to T to H to I, can someone hear me?' she whispered. No reaction. "I guess we all had a good time." She thought. "Tenten and Neji…Hinata and Naruto and Ino and Shikamaru…but I don't think this is good for the mission."

//END FLASHBACK\\

Hinata walked down stairs. 'Naruto?' she said when she saw the blonde guy sitting on a chair. Just sitting down. Thinking. She walked to him. 'Naruto?' she asked. Naruto looked up and gave her a fake smiled. 'Yo, Harry.' He said. 'What's wrong?' she asked as she drank some water. 'You have a problem?' Naruto nodded. 'Tell me…I'm good at problems…I have a sister who I helped if she had some boy issues.' Naruto was confused. 'But…this is about a girl…' he said. 'Just tell me what's bothering you…And I'll see if I can help you.' Naruto nodded. 'Ok…' he said. 'But…it's not really clear to me…I drank too much beer…' Hinata smirked. 'Just tell me what you still remember.' She sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the table. 'I…' he began. 'I think…' … 'I think I'm in love.' Hinata bit on her lip. 'Who is it?' she asked. 'Someone…I met yesterday in the club…she…she was charming…cute…' he grinned. 'Sexy.' Hinata blushed a bit. 'Ok…and why do you think you're in love?' she asked. 'Well…' he said. 'I…I couldn't sleep because I keep thinking about her…and the kiss.' Hinata was shocked. 'K-kiss?' she asked. Naruto nodded. 'The best one in my life.

//FLASHBACK\\

Hinata looked at the moon. It was full moon. Naruto looked at her. "She's so beautiful." He thought. she giggled. They walked over a small wooden bridge. Naruto stopped walking and pulled Hinata to him. 'Hinata.' He whispered. 'I know we just met a few hours ago, and I know I drank too much but…' Hinata smiled. 'I think I love you.' Hinata blushed and he kissed her gently on her lips. Hinata kissed back. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the atmosphere. Perhaps, maybe it was the full moon…bus it felt so good.

//END FLASHBACK\\

Ino walked downstairs. 'Why are women so troublesome?' she looked down. Shikamaru was cooking. 'Why are women so troublesome?' he asked again. 'Why?' Ino raised one eyebrow. 'What? Why? You met a girl?' she asked. Shikamaru nodded. 'It's not so clear but…every time I have to thin of her and…it makes me so stressed, so I cook.' Ino smirked. 'Tell me, what is it that you are overstressed?' Ino asked. "Damn alcohol." She thought. "I can't remember a thing of yesterday evening. Well, I guess I had some fun with the girls." Shikamaru made another cake. 'Well…I'm never attracted to girls…but she…Ino was her name and…' Ino's eyes widened. 'I-Ino?' she asked and Shikamaru stared at the fire. 'Yes…Ino…she's such an angel…she stole my heart.' Ino wanted bump her heard against the wall. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" she thought.

//FLASHBACK\\

Sigh. Ino looked at Shikamaru, who was walking beside her. 'So troublesome.' He said and she giggled. 'What?!' he asked and Ino said: 'You're so cute.' She said. Shikamaru blushed and smirked. 'You are cuter.' He said and held her hand. They stopped walking. 'Ino…when do you know when you're in love?' Ino giggled. 'Do you think you're in love?' she teased. Shikamaru raised one eyebrow. 'Maybe.' He said. Ino stared at him. 'Well…if you're in love…you get a good feeling if you see the one…and also if the one touches you…' Shikamaru smirked. 'OK…' he said. He hugged her and he whispered in her ear: 'Does this feel good to you?' Ino almost exploded. (ENERGYYYY!!! YYYEEAAAAHH!!! NNNNOOOO IIII'MMMM NOOOOTTT HHHHYYYYPPPPEEEEERRRRAAAACCCCTTTIIIIIVVVVVEEEE OOOORRRRR SSSSOOOOMMMMEEEETTTHHHIIINNNGGG!!!!) She kissed him. 'Does this feels good to you?' she whispered and Shikamaru kissed her back. 'Hnm…' was his reply.

//END FLASHBACK\\

Neji woke up and stood up. "Sand?" he thought when he saw sand coming out of his clothes. "Where does that come from?" then, he remember it again. "Tenten." He thought. He walked downstairs and looked at Tristan, who was reading a book. 'Hey.' He said. Tristan looked up. 'Yo, Neji. You look bad…what have you done?' he said. Neji smirked. 'Boy, I had the best night of my life…I only have to remember it.' Tenten smirked. "Oh my god…what a sucker…I know exactly what I've done yesterday, I've danced with you and…uhm…the rest I don't remember anymore, but that isn't a disaster…I mean, I know I came home safe and…uhm…good…well, I came home on my own…" she thought. "So…after I left him, he got a new girl?! Playboy…" Tenten smirked. 'She's amazing…she's hot…she's…Tenten…' Neji said. "ME?!" Tenten thought. "WHAT THE HEACK HAVE I DONE?! I DIDN'T DRINK THAT MUCH!!" Neji smiled. 'Well…I know we both were drunk…I mean, I gave her like…20 Bacardi's or something?' Tenten swetdropped, anime style. "20?! I DRUNK 20?! Oh…that's why I threw up this morning…and that's why I have a headache…and that's why I don't remember anything…but…it can't be that bad…" Neji smiled. 'She's beautiful…and…she's good, if you know what I mean…' "OH NO!"

//FLASHBACK\\

Neji took her hand. 'Come, I want to show you something…' he lead her to a small beach (I don't care if Konoha has one or not!!). 'Wow.' Tenten said. 'Look, there's the small bear, there, you have the big bear…and that is… well I don't know.' Neji said while he pointed. Tenten giggled. They sat down on the sand. Neji pulled her closer. 'Let's swim.' They stood up and ran with their clothes on in the sea. 'It's cold!' Tenten said. Neji put her legs around his waist so they were equally high and carried her deeper in the water. 'Let me warm you up.' He whispered. Tenten giggled and licked his earlobe.

Neji moaned. 'Don't….' he said. Tenten giggled again and gave him small kisses on his face. Neji smirked. 'If you kiss me…kiss me on my mouth.' Tenten put her arms around his neck and held Neji tight. Neji went with his hands all over her body. 'Tenten.' He moaned. They stopped kissing and walked back to the beach. They lied down on the sand and continued. Neji took Tenten on top of him and she slowly took off his shirt…

//END FLASHBACK\\

"SHT!" the girls thought.

'T to H to S to I, can someone hear me?' 'H to T, yes, I can hear you!' 'S to T!' 'I to T, loud.' 'I'm in big trouble.' 'Ok…come to my house over an hour. Over and out.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto… 

Chapter 6: DAMN!

Tenten was nervous. "Sht!Sht!Shit!" she thought. "How could I be that stupid?!" she rang the doorbell. Hinata opened the door. Everyone was there. 'Ok, let's begin…Ino?' Tenten said. Ino opened her mouth. 'I….I've kissed my teammate…' Sakura and Hinata both said: 'Me too.' Tenten bit her lip and cried. 'What's wrong?' they asked. Hinata made some tea and Ino gave Tenten some chocolate cookies. 'Hey, what's wrong?' Tenten wiped a tear away. 'I think…I think I did it.' they eyes widened. 'IT?!'

They boys gathered. 'Where are Sam, Ian and Harry?' Neji asked. 'Gone.' The rest said. Naruto gave the boys some water. 'So, what's wrong?' Sasuke began. 'I'm in love.' Shikamaru smirked. 'So you're not gay!' he said and Sasuke punched him. 'Shut your mouth.' Shikamaru smirked again. 'Don't worry…I'm in love too.' Naruto yelled: 'ME TOO!!' they all looked at Neji. 'Uhm me too.' he said. Sasuke stared at the ceiling. 'I've kissed with her. She's damn hot.' Naruto smirked. 'Not as hot as mine.' He said. 'Uhm…mine is the best!' they looked at Neji. 'Uhm…I think I'm not a virgin anymore.'

Both: o0

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!'

Tenten blushed. 'Sorry…I had too much alcohol and…uhm…we went to the beach…' 'CUUUTE!!' Ino yelled. 'and…uhm…we swam….uhm…' 'CUUUTEE!' Sakura said. 'uhm…then we went back to the sand…and uhm…I think it happened there…' Hinata raised one eyebrow. 'Did you use something?'

The guys stared at Neji. 'WTF?!' Naruto yelled. 'YOU?!' Shikamaru asked. 'Did you use something?' Sasuke asked. 'Uhm…Yes…I mean…I brought one uhm…thing…and…unm…I couldn't find it this morning.'

'uhm…yes…I think so…' Tenten said. The girls were quiet. 'Wow…' Hinata said. 'Who was it?' Tenten blushed more. 'Uhm…Neji.' They all were shocked. 'YOUR TEAMMATE!?' Ino and Sakura both yelled. Hinata stared at the ground. 'What's wrong, Hinata?' Tenten asked. 'Uhm…Neji is my…uhm…cousin…'

'Wow!' Naruto smirked. 'Well, at least someone had a good time.' Sasuke and Shikamaru both grinned. 'I think we all had a good time.' Sasuke said. 'My Sakura was everything.' Shikamaru smiled. 'My Ino is an Angel.' Naruto grinned. 'Hinata is wonderful.' Neji activated his Byakugan and strangled Naruto. 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HINATA?!' he yelled.

'C-cousin?' Tenten stuttered. 'Neji?' Hinata blushed. 'Oh my.' She said. Sakura stood up. 'We have to report this to Tsunade.' They nodded and walked to the house of Tsunade.

'NEJI!' Sasuke pushed Neji away. 'Don't kill him.' He said. Neji breathed heavily. 'Hinata.' He said. 'What have you done with her?' Naruto gulped. 'What's wrong with you? We only kissed.' Neji closed his eyes to relax. 'She's my cousin.' He said. 'Oh…sorry.' Naruto apologized. 'It's ok…I'm sorry I tried to kill you.' Naruto grinned. 'Sasuke does that all the time to me…I'm used to it.' Sasuke smirked. 'I'm going…I have some stuff to do.' Neji said and left the house.

Tenten stopped. 'Go, I forgot something. Just go, I'll there in a minute.' When they wanted to wait for her. Hinata nodded. She knew Tenten wanted to have some time to think. 'Come.' She said when Ino and Sakura hesitated. They walked further. Tenten leaned against the house. "What have I done?" she asked herself.

Neji walked over the streets of Konoha. "Will I ever see her again?" he thought. then he saw her. She was leaning on a wall of a house. Neji's heart beat faster. He walked to her. 'H-Hi.' He said.

Tenten looked up. 'Neji?' she asked. Neji smiled. 'Hey.' He said. Tenten looked away. she didn't know what to say. 'I…I'm sorry of yesterday.' Neji took her hand. Tenten pushed him away. 'I…I don't know.' She said. Neji stared at her. 'Are you sorry of it?' he asked. Tenten thought of it. "On one side…yes… It is not good for our mission…but…on the other side…no…I have a…feeling…" 'Yes and no.' She said. Neji stared at the ground. 'I'm sorry.' He said. 'I didn't mean it.' … 'Do you have a boyfriend?' Neji asked. 'No. Do you have one?' Neji smirked. 'A boyfriend? No.' Tenten giggled. 'No, a girlfriend, silly!' Neji shook his head. 'Nope.' He said. Tenten looked at the boy. 'I have to go.' She said. 'I'm sorry.' And she ran away.

'Are you ok?' 'Yes.' 'Did you use something?' 'YES!' 'I told you…' 'I know but…' 'Ok. Girls, I have big news. I talked to Jiraya…we wanted to give a enormous feast, to celebrate the 40 years existence of our school.' '…so?' 'So, you girls can sneak in the school and find the scrolls. I know Jiraya want all the boys to see the girls…so the scrolls are on their own, unprotected. You girls get it, and your mission is accomplished! So you can come back.' 'Ok…sounds good.' 'Ok…good luck, girls!'


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto…

Chapter 7: Girl…boy…boy…girl! Double mission!

Neji walked with Tristan in the school. Tenten bit her lip. 'Ok.' She said. 'So…why did we have to come?' Tenten asked and Neji shook his head. 'Dunno…' he said. And Neji knocked on Jiraya's door. 'Here we are.' He said while they walked inside. Whole Kakashi's team was there. 'Ok, now everyone is here.' Jiraya said. 'I have something important.' They listened carefully. Even Kakashi looked up from is book. 'Ok…over one week, we have a big party with the Kunoichi school…I want Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru to tell everyone and hand this out.' And he gave stencils. 'There, you can see what group have to do. One group have to prepare the food, one have to do a performance and that. Go. Tristan, Harry, Ian and Sam, I have a mission for you four.' Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru left. 'Ok…' Jiraya said. 'I know you're new in this school…but…that's the good part.' Jiraya looked at the four. 'Tsunade, the boss of the Kunoichi school knows all my student's…but not you four. If we are busy with the party, you four sneak into the school and go to Tsunade's room and take a few scrolls. Just a few.' He showed them a map of the school and told them how to come in. 'And.' He said. 'To be sure we aren't screwed if someone finds you, you dress like girls.' And he gave them four dresses and a necklace. 'With the necklace you can communicate with each other. Be a good girl.' He smirked.

Tsunade laughed. 'You have to dress like girls, so you can sneak into our school? Wow, how original!' Tenten smirked. 'How do we have to do it with the scrolls?' she asked. 'Hmm…I have an idea.' Tsunade said. 'Well, I leave a scroll with a yellow ribbon on my desk, ok? You take that scroll and bring it to Jiraya. Tell him you were caught and could only get that one.' Sakura smiled.

The two schools were very busy with the preparations. The week went by like one hour and the night before…

'Do you think I'll see Tenten again?' Neji asked when they were all watching tv in Naruto's house. 'Yeah…she probably goes to school to the Kunoichi school!' Naruto said. 'Hn.' Sasuke agreed. 'I think they all go to the Kunoichi school.' Tenten said. 'Why? Do you want to tell her something?' Naruto asked. 'Uhm…no…yes…'

The girls giggled when they saw themselves in the mirror of the school. Outside, the girls of the Kunoichi school held a performance.

'Oh my god! This dress is unbelievable ugly!' Ino yelled. Sakura smirked and put lipstick on. 'Don't put too much make up on your face.' Tenten said. 'They still have to see it's us.' They nodded and walked outside. Jiraya nodded. 'You are four beautiful girls.' He said. 'Go now.'

They put walked outside, sneaking through the crowd, into the school. 'Long time ago, that we were here.' Ino said when they stood in front of the door of Tsunade. 'Come, let's go.' They opened it and saw the scroll and a note. 'To T, S, H and I.' Ino read. She opened it and read:

_Dear girls._

_In this scroll, it says that I've sent 4 spies into the school…_

_I'm sure that perverted man doesn't know it's you._

_So, success!_

_Have a nice time!_

Tsunade 

Tenten smirked. 'Oh my.' She said. 'She's wonderful.' They took the scroll and ran to Jiraya's office. 'Come in.' Jiraya said when they knocked on the door. 'Good…' he said as he took the scroll. 'We were caught…we couldn't take more, sorry.' Tenten said. 'Ok.' Jiraya read the scroll. 'Well…this is interesting…' he said. 'What's in the scroll?' Sakura asked. 'Well…in the scroll…it says that she has 4 spies in this school…this is sure a important scroll.' He looked up. 'Good work, guys.' He said. 'Can I give you another mission?' they nodded. 'Ok…try to find out who these spies are.' They nodded again. 'Ok, you are dismissed.'

'He is really stupid.' Tenten said when she put on Tristan's clothes. 'Hey, Tenten, I have an idea.' Sakura said. 'Listen up. We have to find the spies, yeah? He doesn't know it's us, so we can just have fun and tell him we didn't find them!' Ino yelled: 'Yay!' and they all looked at their leader. 'Ok…Sakura, let's dress up. Like girls.' And she put on her own, normal clothes. Tenten clothes. She looked in the mirror, at the necklace Jiraya gave them. 'I like the necklace, though. I think I'll keep it.' Sakura said and the others nodded.

'Have you seen her?' Neji asked Shikamaru. 'Who?' 'Your crush.' 'No…' he said. 'Damn…' a dark figure stood next to them. 'How are you, Sasuke?' Neji asked him. 'Stupid…fan…girls…' he said, breathing heavily. 'I…hate them…' Neji raised one eyebrow. 'Have you seen yours?' Sasuke shook his head. 'No.' 'SASUKE! RUN! THE FANGIRLS ARE HERE!' they turned around and Sasuke ran like hell. A enormous group of girls came by, yelling: 'I LOVE YOU SASUKE!' and 'I WANNA MARRY YOU!' and 'I AM HERE, MY LOVE!!' Naruto laughed. 'Poor Sasuke.' He smirked.

'There is Sasuke.' Tenten pointed at a dark person who ran into a tree, chased by fangirls. Sakura smirked. 'Bye!' she said and walked away, ready to save Sasuke.

'Uhm…Ino?' Ino turned around. 'Shikamaru?' she said. Shikamaru smiled and they walked away together. 'So, it's me and you.' Tenten said to Hinata. 'HINATA!!' they turned around. 'Uhm…Naruto…' Hinata blushed. Naruto hugged her. 'I've been looking for you!' and he dragged her to the Ramen stands. Tenten sighed and walked around on the festival.

Then she saw Neji. He looked at her and he walked away. 'Neji!' she said. She had to talk to him. Neji ran. 'Neji!' she yelled and threw a kunai, that almost hit him. Neji ran into a street and Tenten knew he couldn't run away. She saw Neji standing. 'I don't want to bite you.' she said. Neji leaned at a wall. 'I know. I wonder why you still want to talk to me.' He said. 'I want to apologize. That I ran away the last time.' Tenten stood in front of him. He looked at her and took a step forward. Tenten took a step backward. They took a few steps more and… "Oh damn! I'm trapped!" Tenten thought when she felt the wall. 'Why are you walking away?' Neji smirked. 'Are you afraid of me? I thought you wanted to talk.' Tenten blushed and looked down. 'Uhm…yes…' she said. 'Enough talking.' Neji said and kissed her. Tenten's eyes widened. 'I want to apologize too.' he said. He let her go. 'I'm sorry I…uhm…I'm sorry that because of me…uhm…you lost your virginity.' Tenten smiled. 'It's ok…what happened, happened.' She said. 'It wasn't the best way to lose it but…' Neji smirked. 'It was my first time also.' Tenten smirked. 'Ok…let's have our second time then. But then, the right way.' Neji smirked. 'I bring you to my house.'

'GO AWAY!' Sasuke yelled. Sakura smirked. It was so funny to see him in the tree. 'Sasuke!' she yelled. 'Sasuke!' he didn't look at her. She sighed and threw a kunai at him. He looked up when it almost hit him. 'WHO THREW?! Oh, hi!' Sasuke blushed. "Why does she have to see me in a tree?" he thought. 'Uhm…wait a sec…' he said and jumped out of the tree, grabbed her hand and ran.

'I love trees and clones.' Sasuke sighed and Sakura smiled. They sat in a tree, somewhere in the forest. 'Can't believe they chased you into the forest.' Sakura said and Sasuke closed his eyes. 'I know.' He said. Sakura smiled and sat on his lap. 'Come here.' Sasuke opened one eye and pulled Sakura to him. Sakura listened the fangirls coming by. 'Where is he?!' they all yelled. 'The last one was a shadow clone!' they all ran away again. Sakura giggled and looked at Sasuke. She turned around so she faced him. She smiled at played with his hair. 'Can't believe your hair is softer that mine.' She said. Sasuke smirked. 'Why is that important?' he asked. 'I have something more important than hair.' Sakura grinned. 'What is more important, then?' he pulled her to him. 'I'll show you.' he said and kissed her. She grinned and whispered: 'I like it.' they kissed again. 'THERE HE IS!' someone yelled. 'But what is he doing?' they both looked at the fangirls. 'He has a girlfriend?' a girl said and cried. Sasuke smirked and kissed her again. Sakura pushed him away while the fangirls ran away. 'You're mean.' Sasuke smirked. 'No, I'm just showing them how much I love you.'

Naruto looked at his girl. She was so…pretty. Hinata looked at him and smiled. 'Shall we go somewhere else?' Naruto asked. He wanted to be alone with his girl. Hinata nodded and they walked hand in hand away. 'You know…you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.' He said. Hinata blushed. 'I wanna bet you tell that to every girl.' She said. Naruto shook his head. 'No…' he said. 'I've never said this before and…' he smiled as they stopped. 'Hinata.' He said again. Hinata smiled. Naruto took a box out of his pocket. 'Do you want to be my girl?' Hinata gasped as she looked at the necklaces. 2 golden necklaces with a hanger. N (¯V¯) H. and one H (¯V¯) N. Hinata hugged her new boyfriend. 'YES!' she yelled.

'So troublesome.' Shikamaru complained. Ino kissed him on his mouth and said: 'I love you too, Shika.' Shikamaru blushed and grinned. 'I love you more.'

Jiraya looked at the feast from his room. 'I wonder who the spies are.' He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8) Emergency.

'Hmpf.' Neji said when he woke up again. He looked down and saw Tenten's head lying on his chest. 'Hi.' She said and Neji pulled her closer. 'Hn.' he said. Tenten giggled. 'This was better than the first time.' She said and he grinned. 'I don't know…' he said. 'Wanna do it again?'

'Isn't it time to go back?' Sakura asked. 'No.' Sasuke replied. 'I'm fine here.' Sakura sighed. 'You're so boring.' She said and Sasuke smirked. 'You already are finished with me?' he asked. 'Hey! You are the one who only wants to make out all the time!' Sasuke smirked. 'That reminds me…come here.' Sakura pushed him away and tried to look angry. Sasuke laughed. 'You can't look angry.' He said. 'You're way too cute for that.' Sakura blushed. 'So, do you want to make out with me now?'

'Hinata.' 'Hm?' Naruto looked at his girlfriend. 'I love you.' Hinata blushed. 'I love you too.' she said.

Shikamaru came back with their drinks. He walked to the table and… 'Hey, cutie, can I sit over here?' a guy from his school sat down next to Ino, his Ino. Shikamaru was pissed off. Especially when the guy put his arm around her. 'Back off Kabuto, she's mine.' He said while he sat down next to Ino. She blushed. 'Oh? I thought you were gay?' Kabuto smirked. 'Kabuto, go away, or I'll kick your ass till you ask me to kill you.' Shikamaru said with a death glance. Kabuto smirked again and stood up. 'Bye, princess.' He said while he gave her a kiss on her cheek. 'KABUTO!' Shikamaru yelled while he took out his kunai. 'Prepare yourself for hell.' He said while both guys ran to each other. Ino sighed.

Kakashi looked around and saw what he was looking for. He stood up and hugged the person from behind. 'Anko.' He said. Anko turned around, shocked. 'Oh, just you.' she said. 'Who else, love?' he asked. Anko rolled with her eyes. 'Go away, Kakashi.' She said. 'Or what else?' Kakashi said, while grabbing her butt. 'Anko, is there a problem?' Tsunade appeared. Kakashi looked at the powerful woman. 'Uhm.' He said. 'No.' "Trust me, you don't want to fight that woman." He remembered what Jiraya told him once. 'Nothing.'

_The day came to an end…_

Sakura woke up. She wasn't in the forest. She looked around. "This looks like Sasuke's room…" she thought. 'Tsunade for S! are you there?' Sakura quickly answered. 'S to Tsunade I'm here.' 'Ok, good…come to my house, now!' The door opened and Sasuke came in. 'Hey, beauty.' He said and sat down on the bed too. 'Where am I?' she asked. 'In my house.' She nodded. 'Do you want to eat something?' he asked and she shook her head. 'I have to go.' Sasuke raised one eyebrow. 'Ok…' Sakura saw he was disappointed and hugged him. 'We'll see each other soon, I promise.' He hugged her back. 'Give me your phone number.' He said and they exchanged numbers. 'Bye!' she said after a last good bye kiss.

'Shika, that was terrible.' Ino said as she put some bandage on his wounds. 'Hn.' Shikamaru said. Ino smiled. 'But, it was cute.' Shikamaru smiled back. 'I don't want you to do that anymore.' She said. 'You understand?' Shikamaru smirked and kissed her. 'Yes, miss' 'Tsunade to I! come to my house now!' Ino heard Tsunade say in her ear thing. 'Did you say something? Shikamaru asked. Ino broke the kiss. 'I'm sorry, I have to go.' She said. 'But…' she smiled and walked away. 'My number is in your phone already!' she said and Shikamaru looked in his phone book. Yes, she saw already there. Ino. He smirked and called her. 'Hello?' he heard her say. 'Ino, I love you.' he said. 'I love you too Shika.' She said.

'Tsunade for H! Come to my house now!' Hinata looked at Naruto. 'Naruto, I have to go.' She said. 'Huh, why?' she smiled and gave him a kiss. 'I just have to go.' Naruto nodded and said: 'Shall I walk you home?' she shook her head. 'May…may I have your number?' he asked. She smiled and exchanged numbers. 'Bye, sweety.' Naruto said and kissed her. 'Bye, Naruto.'

'Where are you going?' Neji asked when Tenten stood up. 'Bathroom.' She said. He looked at her gorgeous butt. 'Stop staring!' she said and Neji smirked. 'I can't.' he said and Tenten put his shirt, who was on the ground, on. 'Hey, that's mine!' Neji said. 'I don't care.' Tenten smirked while she gave her lover a kiss. 'Hnmm…stay here.' He said. 'No, I have to go to the bathroom.' Neji rolled with his eyes. 'Ok…' he stared at the ceiling and thought of what just happened. "How many times?" he thought. "I stopped counting at…5." He smirked. BEEPBEEP! His mobile phone said when a message came in. He took his mobile and read the message. **Neji, there are 4 spies in our school, I want you and the rest of your team to find out who it are. –Jiraya** Neji smirked. "Not now, Jiraya." He thought. he put his phone back and Tenten came inside. 'Ready for another ride?' he asked while she lied down next to him. 'Neji.' Tenten said. 'Aren't you…tired?' Neji smirked. 'No.' Tenten said. 'Aww…please…' Neji gave her small kisses in her neck. 'Neji.' Tenten moaned. 'Not now.' He sucked and made a lovebite. 'Neji!' Tenten said. 'Twoo lwate.' Neji said in her neck and it already appeared. 'You're a monster.' She said. 'I'm your monster.' Neji said back. 'Hn.' They continued their love-making while someone tried to reach Tenten.

'Tsunade to T! Tsunade to T! Answer! This is an emergency! Come here! Tsunade to T! Tsunade to T!'

**Rosazula: What's happening? Why do they have to come?! Do you know? I don't know too… plz gimme some ideas!!**

Oh, and thanks you read my story, until this part! I know it's sometimes confusing, but anyway, thanks!!

**Love, xx**


End file.
